Momoiro Tenkuu Ten
by xXItachiHaterXx
Summary: The beginning of a romantic love story between Orimaru Shinome and Serena Uchiha OcXOc Waking up to bad memories, Orimaru walks out to get his mind on something else only to meet a sertain person....
1. Chapter 1

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! First chapter Orimaru and Serena are mine and my bf's characters...so don't steal them. They are kawaii are chu know it!!! This **IS **going to be a romantic Fanfic okay? Good!

Wewt!! Meh friend ish going to make a doujinshi out of thisD Thats so sweet of her!! But like me, she procrastinates...**ALOT** and school isn't helping

If you want any pictures or want to know what Serena or Orimaru looks like, just ask

* * *

**"Momoiro Tenkuu Ten"**

"_The Sakura Festival was by far one of the most exciting events of the year. Ninjas from all over the countries come to Konoha to see the beautiful pink sakura pedals gently glide through the air, without a care in the world. For many, they bring happiness and joy. Some say they bring love or prosperity, but all find them beautiful and say seeing the flower's carefree bright color makes them feel problem less…except one."_

"Beep beep! Beep beep!" His alarm clock starting going off. He moaned in annoyance. A hand came out of a mountain of fine silk blankets and hit the top alarm button to turn it off. The blood silk blankets lifted up to revealed a young boy, maybe around 18. His long black tipped red hair was in a mess and his grey snake eyes were still dull with fatigue. He stretched and yawned and scratched the back of his messy hair. He looked out his window and noticed a pink flutter, glide across his window. Then a few more flew across, each with its own unique shape. He looked the other way, tipping his face with sadness. The last time the sakuras came…. _"Come on Orimaru-san!" Desartrose said pulling on his arm…._was the last time he saw the scar ninjas. Memories flashed through his head. He put his hand on his head, trying to make them stop. He just got up and walked to the kitchen, finding something that might get his mind off the sakuras and memories. After a while, he sat down with a cup of ramen and yet he still couldn't get Desartrose and Sazuke out of his mind… _"Gawd Desartrose, it's just the Sakura festival." Sazuke said rubbing the top of his temples. "Shut up Sazuke," Orimaru said smirking, "She's just excited." Desartrose just stood there with a huge grin on her face…. _"Damn…" Orimaru mumbled as he slammed his head on the table. He walked back to his room, put on a simple black shirt with a patch of netting on top of the chest and on the sleeves with a pair of black pants, and put the back of his hair up (like Deidara's). "Maybe walking will get my mind off this…" He thought to himself. He walked outside only to realize it was worst than before. Pink sakura pedals were everywhere! And so many people were out! Laughing and joy filled the air. His legs had a mind of their own and made him walk. He didn't know why but he had a somewhat a good feeling something good was going to happen…and he needing to go get something anyway. Around 10 minutes later, Orimaru, growing very bored, sat down on a near by bench and pulled out his cell phone (I can do that betches 3) He had a new text message….from Serena. He pushed a button to read it: r u out??? He replied saying: yeah…or am i??? Lol (he pressed send) He waited a few seconds and he got another one: XP I'm gonna find chu and stalk you!!! 333 He laughed for the 1st time that day and replied saying: 00 ooooooooook He closed his phone and walked away from the bench. "Surely Serena wasn't serious that she was going to try and find me" he though to himself, even though he did kind of stick out with the black pants and shirt. "Orimaru-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" someone said in a loud voice. He turned around and , with wide eyes, saw….

* * *

Hope chu enjoyed it:D please fav. and comment!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Lawl u yay! Finally submited! :D oh so proud of her self Sadly, i had this finished this like 2 months before ;; just couldn't figure out dis fricken labtop Dx And the labtop is seriously messed up it doesn't take wi-fi Dx...and is eh doosh D

* * *

Btw, i had been working on this at very different times ;;;; be aware the beginning **_sucks _**;o; but i think its gets better as you go ;;;; you can be the judge for that :D and i also had to tone down so of the more adultish parts (not like hentai names or something if you catch my drift --) because my mommeh keeps wanting to read my storeh but i know for sure there is this one part that i tried to edit but sounds weird in the way i put it x.X

* * *

** Also **i do have Serena's kimono drawn out but just haven't scanned and colored it ;;;; gomenisai ..;;;; So just use ur imagination bitches Dx

* * *

_**"**__Momiro Tenn Ku Ten__**"**_

"You thought i couldn't find you, huh?" the girl said, smirking. As you've already guessed, it was Serena that stood before him looking absolutly...Orimaru hated to say this since she was just a friend but...hot. Orimaru meerly gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his head, "You've seen the crowd today...it's almost impossible to find your hand!" Serena laughed at his little joke only to be pushed into him by two little kids passing by. Orimaru caught her ,of course, but they were a little to close for comfort. In fact, with Serena pressed against him and with his arms around her waist, there was already a person saying "Get a room!!". Serena blushed and shouted back at the guy to go to a gay bar. Faintly Orimaru blushed too, not just by the guy, but...lets just say he's not so easy with girls "on" him. Boobs on his chest isn't that confortable and...pleasuring. Not saying that he can't be a pervert sometimes x3. Anyway, after the guy finally walked away (destroyed by Serena's comments and comebacks) Serena got off him, gently bowed and in her best Vindetta voice said, "Would you care to join me on this fine day?" Orimaru smiled and shook his head yes.

They were having a small conversation about random things, weather, something that happend last night, media, those kind of things... but Orimaru just listened to Serena. His mind was focused on her of course, but in a different way. He, for some reason, started to remember the memories he had with her...but they were the best memories possibly anyone could ask for. She always kept his mind off Desertrose, Sazuke, and Orihana and he always felt at home with her. Especially with his revenge for Kadachi, she was always like a sanctuary when he was about give up. It's like she was his home away from home. She was everyone of them. "My sanctuary..." he said softly, barely audible to even himself, "...and my home."

"Orimaru-kun! Look! They opened a sushi bar!" Serena said to Orimaru. She started to act like a little kid at disneyworld when she said, "I haven't had sushi in forever!!" and started pulling him on the wrist over there.

"2, 6 piece combos, please!" Serena gladly asked for at the counter. "The stools are oftly close together...must be to seat more people i guess," Orimaru thought to himself. The stools were actually so close that Serena and Orimaru's legs had to overlap each other. The man that was working at the sushi bar noticed Orimaru blushing a little bit and smiled. He whispered something to his female assistant and she looked at Orimaru too, smiling. They both worked on the orders of course, but their's was a _smige _different. The tuna and salmon were in the shape of hearts and the tako, squid, and fish spelled out _"Love"_. Orimaru's face basiclly _burned_ off of imbaressment and he looked over at the workers, who were in fact, smirking wildly. Orimaru looked over at Serena, only seeing her scarfing down the tako. He managed to at least smile at that. He was also noticing something familiar about her, or at least the way she was acting. Knowing her, she would usually be saying something about this, probbablly complaining that her and Orimaru aren't a couple, but she was acting a little more childish than usual. Finally noticing Orimaru studing her, she turned her head and smiled, a little rice and tako here and there around her mouth. There it was...a flash of DesertRose appeared in his head and Serena looked exactly like her! He wasn't in control of his body for a second, when he actually rubbed her forehead down to her chin. The female worker was in a bliss seeing what Orimaru did, clasping her hands together and sighing romanticlly. Serena's expression changed dramaticlly, it wasn't bad though; Just extremly shocked. For the first time, Orimaru heard Serena say absolutely nothing; be _**speechless**_.

Orimaru smiled at her, his hand still at her cheek, obivously still in a bliss of thinking Serena was DesertRose. "Um...Ori-kun??" She said, moving her hand in front of his face side to side. Orimaru finally came back to life and quickly put his hand away, blushing alittle bit and said uneasily, "G-gomeneisai S-serena-chan!!" She quickly noticed how imbaressed he was and said sympetheticlly ,"Its okay Orimaru! I-i didn't mind, it was just a little too close for comfort." They had a very small imbaressment quarrel (nothing bad like a fight) but soon, Orimaru just smiled a little weakly and they got over it. They finished a few minutes later, paid, and were just about to leave the little bar when the male worker (the mastermind xD) grabbed Orimaru's arm. He fingered him over, obviously tring to whisper something to him. He must have said something very sexual about Serena because not only did Orimaru go pale with disturbance but the worker looked at Serena very suducivly. Serena had heard what he said because again not only did her face turn red, she actually pushed Orimaru out of the way and _**punched**_ the male worker, actually making him fly to a wall and make a hole. "Let's go Orimaru-san," she said proudly and gently put her hand on his arm, turning around. Orimaru couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

They began walking again, this time not talking but just enjoying each other's presence. Orimaru felt a sudden poke on his arm maybe 2 minutes after the "sushi situation". He looked at Serena, trying to see if she did it, but she looked calm as ever. He just continued to look high and forward...when he felt it again. He looked again at Serena, seeing her still calm. He looked to his other side, he thought maybe someone was playing a trick on him or something...only feeling then a smack on the back of his head. That time he knew it had to be Serena and looked her way. She was smiling and laughing a little bit, her hand behide her back. He smirked and poked her on the shoulder; the same place she poked him. He copied what Serena did entirely; acting like it wasn't him. She giggled and poked him again, this time laughing too much and not aiming right. Orimaru began to laugh with her and, instead of poking her, he tickled her sides. Serena curled her stomach and almost got to the point of a screaming laughter. Orimaru was a good tickler xDDD. Serena started to run playfully ahead, having the best time. Orimaru started after her also, probbably smiling the most he had in a while. She turned her head too look back at him, when Orimaru had another flash back of Desartrose on Serena. Childish additude...kawaii expressions x3...and most important...a connection and love to hang out with him... Still running after her, he said quietly to himself ,"My sanctuary..."

"...and my home."


End file.
